cute-looking postion
by assassin girl no.1
Summary: karin takes a cute looking potion from a strenger thinking its juce. it makes karin look cute to the boy she likes.kazune.will they finnally get together?
1. the juce and mystrious women

**me:** this came from when i had a drink literally i had diet coke with normal vimto in it and the idea struck me nya

**karin:** well expect the unnexpected

**me: **well thank you karin that was thoughtfull nya

**kazune:** make it a kkfic of the kk seris

**me: **yes i will nya

**karin and kazune:** yes! (both blushes)

**me: **i DO NOT own kk or any characters that goes with it only my characters i own (see in profile) nya

**michi:** roll chappy

**me karin and kazune: **_where dose he come from?_

* * *

**karin pov**

it was hot so i was thirsty and i only had abit of orange juce left so i wolfed that down and still thirsty.

i decided to sit in the shade where it was cool.

"thirsty honney?" an angeletic but firm voice said **(decsription on my profile)**"by the way my name's consol serafeina . also hears a drink."handing the mysterious liquid to me and i greatfully expted but decided to drink on the way home. i left her walking into the bight sun.

i was haviving the delishious juce when i bumped into kazune which made me spill it onto the floor i growled at him but looked into his eyes and i stopped growling at him.

_wow kazunes eye look so beautiful. how come i never notice it before? wait i know what im always feeling when im around him. yosh!now i know my feelings and it is defenetly not a crush and i __**will**__ tell him when the time is right. _

"kazune do you like someone?i know this is random but still im curious." i asked making a cute puzzled face

_ha! i will look cute to make him fall for me. yosh! i will do my best without making it look suspisious._

"uhhh kinda she's nice and kind and full of determination i gess." kasune said and blushed "well lets go home then." and with that he rushed off

"wow weird"i said to myself

_and i like him to...wow_

* * *

**kazunes pov**

_that was way too close for confort. i almost confessed to her that i like her, but what do i see in her? i wonder..._

* * *

**me:** well that finishes that chappy

**karin: **yay i look cute

**kazune:** _ohh karin your always cute_

**michi: **r&r please


	2. my crush is dancing?

**me:** in three days i made 3 stories: loser like me, better than revenge, feaver is love

**karin:** im proud of you

**me:**i want to thank everyone who revewed for my first,second,third XD even if they don't have ff but they still read it and reviwed it so im happy

**kazune :** well of course your gonna be happy

**me:**also ummm well karin might be a little different and you'll see why in the chappy and michi do the dis and the other thing and it might be short so gomen'ne

**michi: **well pp-chan dose not own kk and so ROLL CHAPPY

* * *

new day basicly next day and **kazunes pov**

i got up and looked over at my alarm which should of went off by now

" thats funny im sure i put the alarm to 7:00**(me: **times about 9:30ish**)"**

i layed in my bed and wondered _what got into me back then? my head started to hurt and my chest ached i wonder why._

i heard a song coming from the back garden, so curiosity took over me and i checked it out, only to find...kairn?**(me: **kazune goes to his balkenehow ever you call it**)**

karin was dancing tap balle**(me:**is that how you spell it?**)**but only to go with the music she was elegent but more or less and i saw th shii-chan,himaka and Q-chan**(me:**gome' n thats what i call them**)** watching her quite impressed.

* * *

himeka pov

i could tell that kazune was watching the song was loud enough. karin wanted to watch her do her cance to impress kazune which would be a wast of time knowing that kazune already likes karin but oh well.

_kazune better ask her out soon but if she asks him first he better not brake her heart or i'll let my bugs on him_

karin finished her dance and me shii-chanand Q-chan all clapped. she was panting and sweaty so i cleand her forhead.

"you were wonderfull back there i could tell you were really focused on the dance moves karin-chan. i bet kazune will defenetly fall for you."

"good work kain-sama you will surely impress kazune-sama"

"you were brillient hears my fish bisquet. hear~nya"

"hay whats up? why was karin dancing? and who is she trying to impress? also i think she wont want you bisquet cat"i heard kazune call

* * *

**me: **well thats done now i have to go

**karin and kazune**: goodbye

**michi: **RXR


	3. there a women in my head!

me: gomene i havent updated in a while me and my mom are haveing a busy week and my lappys playing upon me

karin: dont forget that you have been adictid to your pokemon game

kazune: ahhh pokemon its actually an anime

me: yes i already know that

karin and kazune: youdid?

me: yes ,yes i did now*points at karin*you do the dis and kazune*points at kazune*you roll the chappy while i write

karin and kazune: got it

karin:dissy: pp-chan dose not own kk dont know what she did but she would do something mean to someone*points at kazune*

kazune: roll chappy*michi: hey thats my line*

* * *

karins pov

_ohno did we put the music on too loud? damn now he'll be asking me why im dancing...dont worry honny i'll help you as long as you do what i say...who are you and how did you get in my head?...dont worry 'bout that anyway i can help you as long as you do what i tell you and say what i want you to say ok?...uhhhh sure...ok when he comes just stay quite...ok_

"hey karin umm what are they talking about and why were you dancing?" kazune asked me

"because i felt like it. why dose it bother you?"the strange women replied for me

"umm no i was just curious thats all and your voice seems different some how"he said walking away probably thinking about how my voice is different

_...so do i get a thanks...yes um agreato and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD?!...ok im serafeina consol hear to help you through you love life and i got in you head thanks to you dinking the liquid i gave you...ohhh so your that women from yesterday...yes well bye for now...ok bye..._

himeka-chan went of sceeming a revenge plan of some sort by what she told me then do dinner Q-chan had to do something and shii-chan wanted a cat nap so i decided to take a shower before dinner.

_**in the** **shower**_

ahh this is it. all the sweat all the tence stuff all went away like apples being picked from a tree.i think i took 20minutes max before coming out and when i did i saw kazune blushing a cute shade of red and looking at me.

suddenly i said "take a picture it lasts longer" obveasely knowing that she took over i let her do what she wanted.

"uhh k-k-ka-karin..i-i-i d-dont know wh-what to s-say..."he stutered and i laughed in the inside. he looked like something inportant snapped and he walked over to me.

"kazune?"me and serafeina both said at the same time

"shhhh don't talk karin" he wispered

his eyes were closed and leaning in. closer and closer untill he closed the gap. when he came back to his sences he opened his eyes and figuered that he was kissing me.

i swear his face went a 1000x shades of red and the last colour of shade he went such a red it would all the red shades anywhere to shame!

when he pulled away he fainted not because of a feaver because of too mush heat. im really surprised his brain doesn't fry.

_**lunch**_

he ignored me for the rest of the day probably still embarased about what happened but i didn't mind aslong as we dont meet than she wont appear again.

* * *

**kazunes pov**

_i seriously dont know whats up with me first i get embaresed infront of karin and now i **kissed** her! what the hell is wrong with me?!_

i was walking to my room after lunch to rest hoping that everything was a dream

unfortunately fate was horrible and everything was real...

* * *

me: you dont know how long that took and gomene if its too long but if you like long chappys and its too short then gomene

karin: dont worry about it pp-chan

kazune: yeah and hopefully people will RXR so people out there RXR please or she wont update^_^*michi: you stole my line again*

me: thats not nice that they have to reveiw. and they dont have to if they dont want to.

kazune: fine then dont get any reveiws atleast expect one pp-chan

me: fine then...can i have one reveiw so he'll stop bugging me please so RXR


	4. kiss of true love

**me: finaly i got a new idea for the plot and i dont own kk**

**kazune: it is alittle obveas that you only own...no anime**

**me: yes and if i did it the one i own will be called: just a coincdence. XD**

**karin: uhh roll chappy**

* * *

karins pov

i finally decided it was time to talk to kazune about that time (A/N see last chappy and the kiss)

...serafinea-san your gonna have to help me with this...don't worry karin-chan it will be alright just let me do the talking ok...ok im trusting you...

"kazune may i speak with you?" the women says sounding alot like me

"uhh yeah sure" kazune repiled quite nervously

"well about last night-" kazune interuped with his lips saying

"gomenasi!"

"eh what"

"i shouldnt of kissed you when you only like me as a-"

i kissed him this time and when i pulled back i said (on my own)"when i like you more than a friend? oh yeah before i forget. i. "

i could tell by the expression on his face that he was happy, shocked and embarrased and the face was cutely priceless so i had to giggle

"shocked kazune-kun?"

he nodded

"will you go out with me?"

he nodded

"yay!"i jupmed and kissed him fully on the lips and wraped my arms around his neck and said

"we finaly go out"

everyone in the room appaweded us(sorry if i get it wrong) and we both blushed

...well it looks like my work hear is gone...ok will i see you again?...yes when you have love problems...ok bye serafina...bye karin

well i gess unlucky people get happy endings aftre all 'cause michi and himeka are together and other people already got together so i gess i can thank serafinea for what she had done

somewhere far way

"achoo someone mush be thinking about me" serafina consol arived back in her own town compoln(made up, not real town) to play with her friends "oh well"

* * *

me: so, good? bad tell me and no flames please

karin yay i go out with kazune

kazune yes i go out with karin

michi: RXR plz

me, karin and kazune: you finally turn up?

michi: yep and bye


End file.
